SummerTrain
by alittledarkstreet
Summary: Fletcher never thought he could possibly like Olive, his dorky-know-it-all best friend. But what happens when he starts to have feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first ANT farm fanfiction. And I decided to make ot on Fletcher and Olive, because I sincerly find them freaking adorable! **

**Enjoy!**

**Violet.**

Who would've thought anyone could honestly fell in love with their annoying-know it all best friend. That's how Fletcher felt.

Olive has been his best friend since he could remember and never did once he thought about her that way, not until Friday.

It was a warm day of summer, the sun felt hot against Fletcher's skin but he didn't mind, he loved the sun, it was like a big piece of art floating in the sky.

They were on the beach, they meaning Olive, Chyna, Angus and of course Fletcher. Olive was happy she got to go to the beach she hadn't go to since only God remembers. She was wearing her favorate blue bikini , her mom told her it bringed out her eyes, wich was true since her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. At the moment she was wearing a tank top since as an 12 year old she felt uncomfortable striping out in front of Fletcher and Angus.

"Come on, Olive! You got to get into the water, it feels awesome!" Chyna said, she was wearing a yellow bikini and she sure didn't mind them watching her.

"Hm, on second thought, I don't think it was such a good idea for me to come to the beach in the first place." Olive said playing with the corner of her shirt, she really did want to go into the beach she just didn't feel confortable with her body, she knew this happen every day to million of girls her age around the world but... she really felt awkward with her own skin. Why couldn't she be thin and pretty like Chyna? and most of all out going?

"Come on, Olive. There's nothing to be scared of. I will protect you if anything bad happens ." Angus said giving her a flirty smile.

"I'm not scared..." Olive said softly.

"Then come in." Fletcher said.

"Fine." Olive said taking off her shirt and shorts. Fletcher's eyes widened, she was really going to do it.

"There you go." Chyna said "I knew you would come in sooner or later."

Olive went into the beach, her eyes hurted from the sun and the water. She was not the type of girl that like being outside.

Fletcher sneaked a quicke glance at Olive, her eyes looked gorgeous with the water and the sky reflecting on them, he just wanted to get a notebook and a pencil and paint her.

Fletcher swam closely to where Olive was and whispered in her ear. "Why were you scared to come in, anyway?"

Olive looked at the water then up at the sky. "Hm,I'm not comfortable with myself. I didn't want you guys to see me on my bikini, is awkward."

Fletcher giggled. "What? Don't laugh at me. Is rude, I knew I shouldn't have told you out of all people, I'm sure Chyna would've understand."

Fletcher stoped laughing and looked at Olive, she looked sad and like she really wasn't confortable with people watching her. "No, is not that. I just think is stupid you don't want us to see you like this. You look beautiful Olive, honest."

Olive blushed and looked down, "Hmm, I think I should problaby go, my mom has a dentist appointment."

Fletcher frowned "Of course."

And she left.

That's how it all started. And now, that's all he could think about. Her eyes, her lips, her legs, her stomach, her.

Olive Daphne Doyle might be ODD but she was everything Fletcher could think of.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review it would mean alot to me:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Fletcher walked around the streets feeling slightly confuse about his feelings. How could he possibly like Olive? Olive! Out of all people it had to be the blonde crazy know it all.

He was confuse, not just because he started to like Olive, but because he could swear he liked Chyna, as well.

Was that wrong? He felt like he was cheating. Liking two girls at the same time is not right he told himself.

But, how could it be wrong when it felt so right? As he was thinking he ran into someone. But once he realize who that someone was he couldn't help but blush.

"Olive, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked giving the girl his hand so she could stood up. She took his hand and he couldn't help but feel electricity.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But you could've give me a head concusion or something." She said fixing her radiant blonde hair.

"I'm sorry." he said looking at his shoes, he really needed to wash them.

"Is okay." she said walking away.

'That's weird, normally Olive says bye or that she has to go somewhere else.' Fletcher thought.

He walked into the mall, feeling happy to see Chyna was already there. She looked at him and smiled giving him a quick wave.

Fletcher returned the smile and walked towards her.

"Hey, Chyna." Fletcher said

"Hey, Fletcher! What's up?" Chyna said smiling.

"Same old. I ran into Olive outside." Fletcher said.

"Yeah? Cool! I haven't seen her since Friday, she didn't even say good bye to me." Chyna said frowning.

"She said her mom had a dentist appointment or something like that."

"Oh..."

Just then Olive walked in with a giant soda. "Hey Chyna, hey Fletcher, again." she said

"Hm, Hey Olive." Fletcher said. "What up with the gigantic soda?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, I need energy." Olive said drinking with the straw.

"Oh kay."

They walked around until Olive said she needed to go.

"Hm, too bad Olive had to leave." Fletcher said

"Yeah."

He couldn't help thinking that it would've been better if Chyna had left instead.

Could he possibly like Olive more that Chyna?

**Okay, very short. And very simple, but I'm just getting started.**

**This shows that Fletcher still likes Chyna but that he likes Olive much more. Or that's what he thinks. **

**I'm a total FOLIVE freak. I don't like Chyna for Fletcher.**

**Anyways thanks fo reading and reviews are always welcome! They always put me on a better mood.:D Tee hee! **

**-Violet**


End file.
